


Paw Prince

by Autonomee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concussions, Dog BB-8, Dog Chewbacca, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HEA, Leia is dead, Luke is dead, Random Encounters, Rich Ben Solo, Romance, dogwalker Rey, han is dead, lonely ben solo, lonely rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autonomee/pseuds/Autonomee
Summary: Rey, professional dog walker, works hard for everything she has. Ben Solo, professional nuisance, has everything handed to him. What happens when the two cross paths?





	1. Ruff Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! 
> 
> This is our dog lover AU written as part of The Writing Den's February 'Rom Com' prompt.
> 
> This was only meant to be one chapter but then I wrote some 9,000 words and had to split it in to three parts. Updates will be speedy since it's all ready anyway :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  

The rain beats down on the paved sidewalk and the trees tilt in the wind. Rey hunches deeper into her raincoat, reminding herself of a turtle. The only part of her body exposed is her right hand attached to a leash, Beebee tugging lightly with each step, just as eager to escape the rain as Rey. 

Of course it rains today.

First, another client tells her that they can’t afford to hire a dog walker. Then some asshole runner nearly runs her over with his giant figure. Halfway through telling him off (and him amusedly chuckling at her), he bolted off in a hurry again.

And now her and Beebee, her beloved corgi, have to cut their favorite part of the day short and leave the dog park in a hurry to avoid being drenched.

Rey lengthens her steps, allowing the small corgi to pull her along and guide the way through the park, back to their shared loft, a safe haven from the inclement weather. Only rarely does she peek up to see the way and each time feels the spray of the rain on her neck. The water is so thick in front of her she can only see a few yards ahead at a time. 

Beebee stops, peeking up and sniffing into the air, ears on alert. Rey squints her eyes, scanning the distance to see whatever had made Beebee halt. The silhouette of a shaggy dog grows closer through the sheets of rain, but there is no owner attached. 

The corgi begins pulling Rey towards the other canine, tail wagging furiously. The other dog is much bigger than any Rey had ever seen before with a large puffy mane of deep brown that the rain couldn’t seem to fully soak. She recognizes it as a Tibetan Mastiff.

The sight of the lone dog slowly walking through the park in search of its master is enough to make Rey forget how cold she feels. 

“Here, boy or girl,” Rey calls in her most soothing voice. It has the desired effect because the dog wags its tail and prances up to Rey and Beebee. 

Rey unzips her walking fanny pack which she stocks with doggy bags, treats and thankfully an extra leash. She removes a treat for each pup and the leash. 

“Sit!” Both Beebee and the mysterious dog obey quickly, eager to receive the treat and altogether forgetting the downpour. Rey clips the extra leash on the dog and rewards it with a biscuit, nodding approvingly at his good behavior. Beebee barks in protest not wanting to be left out, making Rey chuckle. “Here’s yours, Beebee. Now let’s get out of here.”

Both dogs happily lead the way back to Rey’s loft which is located near the park. The loft doesn’t have a yard of its own, but luckily the park has a dog section for Beebee. It’s expensive for Rey but she works hard constantly to make enough so her and Beebee have enough space in such a dense city, something highly important to her. Unfortunately, the rent keeps going up and every month is a struggle to have enough. This month is no different as Rey overschedules herself to help make ends meet. 

Inside the coverage and warmth of the building’s lobby, the dogs shake off excess moisture and Rey kicks her rain boots on the welcome mat. The lobby’s doorman greets Rey per usual and she cheerily tells him about the weather being a hassle. 

The mysterious dog is hesitant at first to get in the elevator but then follows happily with the offer of another treat. He looks so big in such a small elevator that it makes Rey smile.

Inside the loft, Rey sheds her raincoat, boots, and wet jeans before making her way to the dirty laundry basket for some towels to dry Beebee and his new friend. 

“Now that it’s not raining, let’s see about that tag shall we?” Rey has always used a comforting, singsong voice when talking to pets and as per usual, this dog likes it too, allowing her to easily check his dog tag. “Chewie, huh? Well, Chewie, it’s nice to meet you. Let me grab my phone and we’ll call your owner.” 

She checks her pockets and a few surfaces around the room before realizing her phone must be in her jacket. She unlocks it and opens the calling app then dials in the number on Chewie’s collar. 

“You have reached WellPet Humane Animal Clinic. If this is an emergency please press one and we will put you through to our ER services. Otherwise, please call during business hours to speak with one of our representatives. Thank you and-“ Rey hangs up, biting her lip. 

“Well, I guess you are stuck with me and Beebee. We’ll just have to call in the morning.” Chewie lets out a small whine and lowers his head to the floor. “I know, Chewie, but we can make it fun! We’ll watch 101 Dalmatians, have some treats, cuddle. This is a dog friendly zone.” 

Rey walks to the small kitchen in the corner of her loft and grabs a wine glass from the shelf containing the few dishes she possesses. The Cabernet Sauvignon is already by the sink, open from last night’s movie night with Beebee, where Rey makes a meal for one and drinks cheap wine a la Bridget Jones. 

Tonight is not much different and Rey makes a cheese platter before cuddling up on the sofa with both dogs, food and drink in hand. They all fall asleep to Glenn Close and barking. 

Rey wakes up to the sound of Chewie snoring right next to her ear. It sounds much like a lawnmower, so she turns over to her other side, careful not to disturb either dog, in hopes that it would help but it does nothing to quiet the sound. She lays there for a little bit trying to will away the noise when she starts cramping badly. Maybe she was in her sleep and couldn’t feel it then. She groans, throwing her arm across her forehead before getting up slowly to keep the dogs from waking.

As soon as she’s fully on her feet, she feels the weight of her drinking and has to groggily stumble through her loft towards the bathroom. It’s the only other room in the place, a cramped space with a tiny shower, but it gets the job done. It’s so small that she has to get on her knees to reach the tampons in the cabinet under her sink. Rey sticks her head in the cabinet, scanning her eyes and feeling her hand around for the box. Her hand bumps into the nearly empty box and she feels triumphant, her drunken state heightening the sense of accomplishment. 

It doesn’t last long because when Rey tries to back out of the cabinet, she bumps the back of her head. Hard. She already felt dizzy, but the impact amplifies her state, driving her to lower her head to the cool tile. It hurts for a long time, but eventually Rey gets used to it. It takes a while for her to work up the strength to get to bed, and when she does, sleep doesn't come. Instead, she lays there, her head throbbing. When the sun comes up and light pours into her loft, she decides it’s time to give up on sleep.

With a groan she gets up and turns on her kettle for tea. Even though there is a dog that needs to get home, it’s still early in the morning and not yet business hours. On top of that, nothing will get in the way of Rey’s morning routine. Two eggs, half a grapefruit, one piece of rye bread toasted, and a pot of English breakfast tea. While the bread toasts, Rey makes a bowl of food for Chewie and Beebee. She accidentally puts canned peas inside their bowls instead of dog food, but realizes that last second and fixes it with a shake of her head and a giggle. Even though she’s hungover, she’s determined to not let a headache ruin her day.

Rey usually reads the news on her phone during breakfast but she also typically loses said phone. This time she finds it lying beside the couch, nearly dead. Her ten foot long cable is already at the kitchen counter, and Rey pulls up a stool to eat. When she looks at her phone, the words twist and her headache feels worse, so she decides to just let it charge.

Rey usually doesn’t like to take medicine if she can avoid it but this time she thinks it necessary to take some aspirin.

After breakfast and a quick shower, which helps her headache considerably, Rey suits up with her favorite overall dress and her trusty fanny pack. The last thing to do is leash the dogs. 

“Sit. Good boys.” Rey kneels down to clip both of them and then locks the door on the way out. She had decided it was best to just bring Chewie to the clinic instead of awkwardly describing him over the phone. This meant walking to the clinic because neither subways nor buses allowed dogs, which doesn’t bother Rey in the slightest; even though she wouldn’t consider herself a woman of patience, she loves walking. 

What’s more is that she dog walks for a living, having started her own small company where she is the sole employee, besides Beebee. The company, BB8, takes up all of Rey’s time but she’s so happy to spend time with dogs that it doesn’t feel like work. Her and Beebee just walk the city with a pack of friends, Rey sporting a shirt with the BB8 logo that morphs the name into a paw. 

It takes almost an hour to get to the clinic but the trip itself is fun because Chewie is so well behaved and gets along well with Beebee. Rey listens to music through her headphones and chews gum along the way, sometimes snapping pictures of things she finds beautiful. 

The clinic itself is bustling with people and their pets. It smells of urine and there is constant barking, hissing, and apologizing going on in the waiting room. The TVs playing informational videos about heartworms and vaccines does nothing to help the chaotic atmosphere. 

Rey spots an employee who is talking on the phone, eyes trained on the monitor in front of her. A man toting a cat carrier with a meowing cat pushes the front door open, nearly hitting Beebee and Rey hurries to move toward the help desk. 

Rey waits until the employee hangs up and says “Hey, how can I help you?” She looks frustrated but like she’s trying to cover it up, an effort Rey deeply appreciates. 

“Yeah, hi. I found this dog at the park on tenth and his collar had the phone number for this clinic.”

The woman peers over the counter and breaks out in a smile, one that seems much needed. “Yeah, that’s Chewie. Mr. Solo’s dog.” 

“Ma’am my cat needs attention now,” the gentleman with the cat from before shouts over Rey’s shoulder. The phone rings again, adding more to Rey’s already painful headache.

The woman smiles apologetically and says, “Sir, I’ll be with you in a minute.” She focuses on the screen and types furiously with one hand while answering the phone, “WellPet Humane, please hold.” She sets the phone down and grabs a pen and paper, scribbling something down with her eyes trained on the monitor. “Okay, this is Mr. Solo’s contact info.”

“Wait, can’t you just take Chewie?”

“Sorry, but as you can see we have our hands full here. Besides, Mr. Solo is a very-“ she giggles. “Nice man. Have a nice day.”

Just like that Rey feels dismissed and somewhat begrudged that her day off will be spent searching for a Mr. Solo. She takes the paper and politely says goodbye and thank you before exiting. 

“Now what?” She sighs and reaches for her phone out of her coat, dialing the number given to her by the vet employee. It rings three times before the line connects. 

“Hello?” The voice is deep and velvety. 

“Um hi… is this, uh, Mr. Solo?” Rey sounds ridiculous to her own ears, as if she was back in school talking to a teacher. 

“This is he.” There’s a sense of melancholy in the man’s tone, and Rey gets a sense that’s she’s heard this voice before.

“I found your dog in the park yesterday?” It comes out as a question even though it’s the truth. Something about the voice on the other side of the line intimidates Rey. 

The stranger lets out a sigh of relief. “Ah yes, thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” 

It’s silent for a few moments. 

“So. How can I get him?”

“Right, well um. How about the park on tenth?”

It takes a moment for him to respond but he clears his throat and says, “Okay, that works for me. I’ll head over there now.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Should take me about an hour to walk over.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“Excuse me?”

“I have a car, I can give you a ride.”

“Mm no thanks, I’ll just meet you there and enjoy my last hour with Chewie. Meanwhile, you should contemplate the meaning of being a good pet owner,” Rey snaps. 

He laughs, and even though it comes through the phone, it’s warm. “Alright then, princess. I’ll see you at the park entrance in an hour.”

“Goodbye!”

“See you soon.” The line drops and Rey growls into her phone and then shoves it into her pocket. 

“Let’s go, boys.” 

Rey really does want to make the most of her time with Chewie and her day off so she chooses a route that Beebee favors most. It’ll take longer than an hour, but she doesn’t care, might as well let that man wait. Serves him right for losing Chewie. 

Along the way rests a shop with organically and naturally preserved dog treats. There she buys Beebee his favorite pig ear and grabs Chewie a rabbit and duck’s foot, which he gobbles up before Beebee can finish his treat and Rey can finish paying. She leaves a business card at the counter for the umpteenth time, hopeful that someone picks it up and gives her call. She could really use more business. 

Later on the walk, Rey passes a dog friendly bar that is half indoors and half out, and just as she’s about to cross the street, decides to double back and enter. The patio is surrounded with a small metal fence to designate the drinking area and Rey takes a seat at one of the bar stools. She figures she’ll need a little liquid courage to deal with Chewie’s owner who failed as a dog walker and called her princess. 

It’s early and the bar is nearly empty so Rey easily flags down the bartender, a woman in her forties with hair dyed black and pulled into a bun on top of her head. She flashed a bright smile at Rey but it doesn’t touch her eyes, which are bloodshot and tired. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” 

“Something for my hangover. A Bloody Mary please? But can you make it extra spicy?”

“You got it.”

Rey ends up ordering two and tacking on an extra thirty minutes to her walk to the park. When she and the dogs finally get back on course, Rey feels tipsy, light and giddy. 

The sun is out and the skies are blue for the first time in a week, and nothing can ruin Rey’s day. She stops at the fruit popsicle stand at the front entrance of the park, ordering a blueberry lemonade popsicle. It’s a bit on the expensive side for Rey, but she figures she deserves a treat just like Beebee and Chewie. It takes a moment to get cash out of her fanny pack with only one hand (the other holds the leashes and popsicle), and even though at first she tries to hand the guy a doggy bag, she manages to pay with a friendly smile and moves along, happily unwrapping the popsicle. As soon as she starts moving, Chewie bolts with all his might and speed, causing Rey to drop her popsicle and lose control of his leash. Her perfect moment is lost. 

“Chewie!” Her and Beebee chase after the beast of a dog. Chewie weaves through a few people who all shy away from his hulking figure, then hops in the lap of a man sitting on a nearby bench. 

The man is the definition of handsome, with neatly cropped black hair and a bright smile, a smatter of beauty marks splayed across his pale face. He wears a fine tailored suit, navy blue with the coat buttons undone. His ray ban sunglasses complement the outfit perfectly and rest low on the bridge of his long nose, the vision of relaxed wealth. 

Rey had brewed for over an hour about what she would say to the stranger on the other side of the line who let his dog run wild through the city, but the alcohol makes her head spin and she can’t deny the stranger’s looks are having an effect on her. 

Chewie nips and licks at the man’s face, tail wagging wildly. With a low chuckle he says, “Alright Chewie, I missed you too.” He easily readjusts Chewie into a more comfortable position and it impresses Rey because she learned quickly how difficult it is to move that dog. 

“Um, hi.” Rey can’t deny she’s minorly confused. It’s altogether unexpected that Chewie is so fond of his owner because in Rey’s experience, owners tend to lose their dogs because the dog is actively trying to get away, usually to abuse or neglect. Instead Chewie has his head rested on his owner’s lap, happily wagging his tail. 

“Thank you for returning him to me.” He stands, shifting Chewie to the side and setting him gently on the bench. The dog protests lightly but then hops off the bench and moves to nudge Rey in the leg. “I’m Ben,” he offers his hand, smirking down at Rey from his towering position. 

“Rey.” She doesn’t accept his hand.

“Well, Rey, you sure know how to keep a guy waiting,” he says looking at his watch. It looks expensive to Rey’s eyes and she scoffs. Her smirks down at her. “So you remember who I am?”

Rey blinks up at him, more and more confused. He chuckles and that triggers her memory. The man from earlier. The jerk who ran into her. 

Seriously, how could this day get any worse?


	2. Leash the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes Ben walk. A lot.  
> Ben makes Rey talk. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and feedback, they really make my day. 
> 
> I’m glad all you doggo lovers are enjoying :)
> 
> Maybe it would be fun to fill the comments with pups we love <3
> 
> Also! This is dialogue heavy, hope that’s a good thing!
> 
> Here's the pup that inspires me: 
> 
>  

_Beebee and Rey are at the end of their day, having just taken their last client home, a pekingese chihuahua mix, who lives relatively close to Rey’s loft and the nearby dog park. They head towards the park, eager to beat the incoming dark clouds. The weather is supposed to be better tomorrow and Rey has no clients booked, which is both a relief and bad thing. She really needs business about now._

_There’s a shortcut that they always take through some of the overgrown parts of the park, where footsteps have over time created small trails that Rey and Beebee have explored so many times, they know them all like the back of their hand. Or paw in Beebee’s case._

_They hurry through, Beebee pulling eagerly, when a man rounds the corner and nearly runs into the corgi but twists out of the way at the last second and instead runs smack dab into Rey, the force knocking her back. If it wasn’t for the stranger steadying her, she would’ve surely fallen._

_He’s tall, really tall, with a broad chest and strong features. His black hair is ruffled from running some pets plastered to his face with sweat. He’s wearing athletic clothing that waft off a heady, musky smell. The man is fit._

_“Don’t touch me.” Rey steps back, jerking away from him. “And watch where you are going. You could’ve really hurt Beebee! Why don’t you get on the cross country trails like all the other workout meatheads?” The man chuckles at that, only infuriating Rey more. “Why are you laughing?”_

_“Whatever you say, princess.” The stranger smirks before bolting off again. Rey marches in the opposite direction, keeping her eyes open for anymore jackasses._

 

______________________________________________________________________

Some higher power seems to be punishing Rey because this man is the last person she wants to see. 

“You. How dare you? What’s with letting Chewie loose? Do you know what could have happened to him in a city like this?” 

“You’re right,” he says, but his lopsided smile shows how carefree he feels. “But as you just saw, he’s pretty good at breaking free if he wants to. In my case, it was a nearby car crash that sent Chewie running. What’s your excuse?” Rey’s eyes narrow dangerously. Ben tries to hide the amusement from his face, blinking hard. She just looks so adorable when she tries to look intimidating. 

“Something far worse than a car crash. You,” Rey retorts instantly meaning for it to sting, but Ben’s smile only widens. 

“Look, Chewie is new to the city, yesterday he broke loose, I chased after him but after getting soaked and lost for a while, I figured it was time to test my luck at animal shelters,” he explains. “I would never do anything to endanger Chewie and I’m sorry for the trouble I caused you.” His face is serious for a moment and he clears his throat. “And for running into you during my chase yesterday,” he adds, the cocky grin back in full force. 

“Okay… Well, just try and keep him safe. And you shouldn’t keep such a big dog in cramped living spaces!”

“I live in a mansion.” He cocks his head to the side and his hair falls into his eyes some, flashing Rey a bright smile. Her heart stutters for a brief moment. 

“Must be nice.” She pets Chewie on the head tenderly and then shoves his leash in Ben’s hand. “Come on, Beebee.” Rey rounds on her heel and tugs the corgi gently, leaving the way she came. 

“Whoa, Chewie- wait- Chewie, stop.” He struggles with the leash which Chewie is yanking with all his might, trying to follow Rey and Beebee. “Rey! Hold on!”

She doesn’t slow down or turn around but he quickly catches up with her, matching her pace. “Hey, woah, girl.” He says it like you would if you were calming a horse, and that has the desired effect because Rey stops in her tracks, turning slowly to face the man Ben who had just become the bane of her existence. 

“What do you want?” She pauses between each word in an attempt to sound deadly. 

“I want to take you out. To say thank you for keeping Chewie overnight,” he explains with a smirk. 

Her head is swimming from the drinks and it takes her a moment to process. She hasn’t been asked out in a long time, never having time to socialize, put on makeup, or dress nicely. But that’s not what this is, she tells herself. “No thanks.”

“It’s not a date,” he confirms, putting his hands up, once again treating her like a horse out of control. This time she doesn’t say anything, turning on her heel and marching in the opposite direction. He catches up right away, Chewie pulling eagerly. 

“C’mon, at least let me get you another popsicle.”

Rey stops and her eyes betray her, flicking over to the popsicle stand with desire. Ben laughs heartily at that and starts walking over to the stand with a bounce in his step. “Come choose your flavor or I’m going to pick for you,” he calls over his shoulder. 

Beebee starts tugging on the leash, wanting to follow Chewie, and Rey mutters a quick ‘traitor’ under her breath before following. 

“What can I get you guys?” The gangly teen at the stand with the rainbow hat looks miserable, but cheers up considerably when Ben drops a twenty dollar bill in the tip jar. 

“Two popsicles, please. One salted chocolate and the other?” He looks to Rey who scrunches her nose at his choice. She’s a strong believer that popsicles are meant to be fruit based. 

“Blueberry lemonade, please.” 

“Sorry ma’am, but the one you bought earlier was our last.”

Rey gives Ben an angry look. “Raspberry mango then, please.” 

The teen pulls out their popsicles and hands them both to Ben, which bothers Rey because she would be happy to get her popsicle and go home to a long luxurious bath before she is back to the hard grind tomorrow of walking dogs. 

For some reason Rey expects him to make her work for the popsicle but he simply pays and hands it to her. 

“Thank you.” She unwraps her popsicle and bites off a corner, blowing out the cold air. 

“Yeah, no problem. You should’ve seen your face when Chewie made you drop the popsicle,” he chuckles. “Like a child.”

That’s not the first time she’s heard that, and lifts her chin up defiantly. She can’t help that her preferences for fashion, food, hairstyles, movies, you name it seemed to align with kids. She’s a dreamer after all. 

“So what do you do, Rey?” They are walking aimlessly through the park now, Rey half trying to get away, half enjoying Ben’s company. 

She eyes him carefully but it’s an overall normal question, and it would be impolite of her not to answer. “I own a dog walking business.”

“Ah, that explains why Chewie’s so fond of you. So you’re a business owner?” He sounds impressed and frankly a little surprised. 

Rey grits her teeth. “Well, it’s just me and Beebee but we get around great, we have a few regulars and business is getting better.” That’s not the truth, but Rey doesn’t want to admit that, not to him and not to herself. Her bank account is beyond suffering and if she doesn’t get more regulars soon then her company will likely go under. 

“Where do you tend to work?” he inquires.

“All around town. Usually dogs that are cooped up in their apartments all day. It’s a really important job.” 

He smiles down at her, and Rey finds herself returning the smile. “It is important. My mom would’ve really liked you. She was a big dog fan too. Chewie and her used to cuddle every night when he was a puppy,” he remembers fondly. 

“How old is Chewie?”

“Thirteen give or take. And Beebee?”

“Just three. It feels like he’s been with me for a lot longer though. We started this business together, we’ve walked every meter of this city… He’s my best friend. My only friend,” she admits sheepishly. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Feels like my only friend these days is Chewie. I don’t have time for much else.”

Maybe this man wasn’t so bad, Rey thinks. “Yeah for me it’s just dogs, dogs, and more dogs.”

“You must know about The Grit then, right?”

The Grit is a highly exclusive doggy bar and vegan restaurant with an outdoor patio that is every dog and dog owner’s dream. Of course Rey knew about it. “Yes! I’ve always wanted to go there but it’s always so hard to get into. I can never get a reservation.” She realizes she’s said too much and stops herself. It doesn’t matter anyway; she doesn't have the time or the money. These days, all meals are eaten at home in any attempt to save some money. 

“Do you want to go?”

“Huh?” Rey blinks up at him. 

“To The Grit.” He hesitates before he says, “I know the owner. Do you want to go?” 

Rey’s brow furrows and she looks around like there is some reality TV show crew about to emerge from the bushes and explain how she’s being pranked. “Are you serious? Me?”

He chuckles, “Yeah. We could go now?”

She eyes him skeptically, but there’s no way Rey is going to pass up this opportunity. She really has tried to get in with Beebee but the timing was never right. Still, the regulars at The Grit are exactly the type of people that would make good clients for BB8. Networking there would be a dream. 

“Okay,” she mumbles nervously. Rey combs her hair back some and straightens her dress, wavering a little on her feet. It takes a few deep breaths to not feel like she was spinning. She wishes she had worn something more business casual. 

Ben laughs and says, “You look wonderful.” He winks at her and pulls out his phone. It seems someone still uses speed dial because within seconds he’s on a call. “Mitaka, pull the car around to the entrance.” 

Rey steps a little closer. “Wait, what’re you doing?” 

He lowers the phone. “I’m calling my driver,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing. 

Rey scoffs. “Not all of us have a private driver. Let’s just walk.”

“But it’s like forty five minutes away?”

“So? It’s a beautiful day and I’m not getting into a car with you.” She crosses her arms and Ben can tell by her tone she means it. 

He puts the phone back to his ear. “Never mind, Mitaka. Meet us at The Grit in an hour,” he huffs before snapping his phone shut. “There, you happy?”

“Yes,” Rey responds with a bite of popsicle in her mouth. Ben rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile at her childlike nature. He takes in her attire, an overall dress resembling a black bear, a fanny pack, and a popsicle. The carefree fashion is a sharp contrast to his business suit and Rolex. 

He slips his jacket off and slings it over his shoulder, looking much like a European model. “Alright,” Rey grumbles. “Let’s get the show on the road, show off.” 

Ben chuckles and shakes his head. “Look who’s talking. Lead the way.” Rey wonders what he meant by that but it hurts her head so she lets it go. 

Rey does most of the talking on the way to The Grit, prompted by continuous questions from Ben. Occasionally Rey pulls at Ben’s arm when he is about to walk into traffic, his eyes too often trained on Rey instead of the path ahead of him. Each time Rey’s heart involuntarily speeds up a little. She has never met someone so graceful and yet so uncoordinated when it comes to crossing streets and navigating traffic. Rey on the other hand is an expert city walker, having fine tuned the art of being attached to several dogs while still keeping a speedy pace. 

“So which school did you go to?”

“Err, well, I have only ever taken some online classes for college credit,” Rey admits. “I can’t get financial aid because I’m from England so it’s just not in the cards for now.”

“I see. So, why dog walking?” Ben asks, looking to change the subject.

“Well, aren’t you having a lovely time right now?” Rey closes her eyes and tilts her head up to the sun. 

“Yes, but I wouldn’t say it’s so much the walking that’s making this so lovely.” He smiles warmly and Rey can’t help the blush that creeps into her cheeks. She likes to pretend he means her but figures it’s the gorgeous weather instead. 

“When I first got to this city, walking was all I could afford to do. I adopted Beebee and all we would do is walk and walk, and I swear to you it felt like freedom for the first time in a while.”

“And the cries of cramped up dogs called to you?”

Rey giggles, throwing her head back and the action makes Ben chuckle as well. “Yes, something like that. And what about you?”

He runs his hand through his hair. “Let’s see… I studied to be a doctor. I did that for a while, but decided to try being a business owner. We have that in common.” He flashes a smile. “But when my parents passed, their estate fell on me to manage as well.”

“I’m so sorry. My parents are gone too, I think. When did that happen?”

“My mom, while I was in college. My dad, last week.”

Rey stops and puts her hand on Ben’s shoulder, peering over into his face, eyes blazing with concern. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Rey instantly wonders if she’s crossed some sort of line, breath speeding up, but Ben gives off no sign of discomfort. 

“I think so? It’s been a lot to deal with. I’m the only one left alive in my family so my parents’ and my uncle’s legacies fell on me.”

“Ben, I’m so sorry.” She sounds genuine and it’s refreshing to Ben because most of the attendees of the funeral were fake strangers, trying to mooch off his mother’s fame and contacts. “Though I don’t know what it’s like to carry on a legacy, I do know what it’s like to be alone. Beebee is all I have. That and the business we started together. I can’t stress how important he is to me. Isn’t that the truth, Beebee?”

She smiles down fondly at the Corgi who yips back and prances in a wide circle. 

“He’s lucky to have you. Poor Chewie got stuck with me and the city when my father passed.” 

“Well if you ever need someone to walk him, you know who to ask.” Rey smiles widely at Ben, trying to lighten the mood.

He breaks into a grin. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them playing nice :) 
> 
> Last chapter will be posted tomorrow,
> 
> Titled: The Dog Days Are Over
> 
> Good or bad thing? Find out tomorrow :3


	3. The Dog Days Are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes Rey an offer she can't refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here!
> 
> Thanks for sharing this with me <3

They arrive at The Grit, enjoying the cool blast of AC at the entrance. The hostess is a small blonde with small top knots on either side of her head. She smiles politely at Rey, preparing to tell her that all the tables are occupied when she sees Ben and visibly straightens up. “Mr. Solo! It’s wonderful to see you again!” It may just be Rey’s headache, but the hostess sounds much like a cat purring.

“Thank you, Kaydel,” Ben says politely but Rey notices the warmth doesn’t reach his eyes. “Rey, Beebee, Chewie and I need a seat. Outside.” 

The hostess, Kaydel, eyes between Rey and Ben, looking confused and resentful. Rey can sense that Kaydel doesn’t get why someone like Ben would bring someone so plain. Rey doesn’t understand it either, what she did for Chewie doesn’t need to be repaid. 

“Thanks,” Rey whispers to Ben, truly happy he remembered how much she is enjoying this weather. 

“Make it my usual spot.” Ben nods curtly.

Kaydel purses her lips and looks Rey up and down before she says to Ben in a sickenly sweet voice, “Anything for you.”

Rey takes a deep breath, resolving to keep calm. She rather take a different route. “And Kaydel?” 

The hostess looks semi surprised that someone else dare speak in Ben Solo’s presence but recovers quickly. “Yes?”

“Can you get us two Bloody Marys please?”

Her eyes narrow, and she looks between Rey and Ben, who is minorly surprised himself but smirks at the hostess all the same. “Whatever she wants,” he says, indicating towards Rey.

“Right away.” She leads them to the patio, turning around every few steps to glare at Rey. It makes Rey uneasy but she figures the girl Kaydel has nothing to worry about anyway; Ben already said it wasn’t a date. 

Rey focuses on the restaurant, taking in each detail, noticing every framed photo, treat, and feather stuffed dog bed. Beebee holds his head high, walking as if he owned the place while each of Rey’s steps is more and more trepid. It goes beyond her expectations how catered to dogs this establishment is. There’s treats lining the walls, and every famous dog framed on the walls, from Snoopy to Air Bud. 

Before the door leading to the back patio is a wall where a massive portrait hangs. Rey recognizes Luke Skywalker, famous TV actor, and his dog Artoo, as well as Chewie, but the man with grey hair and a scar on his chin is unfamiliar to her. She stops to admire it.

“That’s my dad and my uncle, Luke.”

“Luke Skywalker is your uncle?” 

“Yeah, he was my mother’s brother.”

“I was a huge fan of his show when I was younger. Him and Artoo really inspired me and my love for dogs.” Her eyes wander over Han and Luke’s face, trying to find the resemblance between them and Ben. Beebee grows impatient so Rey tears her eyes away.

The back patio is decorated with lights and plants, the decor reminding Rey of bamboo and paper lanterns. Even though it is crowded, something neither Rey nor Ben are fans of, the atmosphere feels peaceful. There are dogs wandering leashless, and a few of them run up to Beebee and start playing, so Rey let’s him off the leash. Ben follows suit and let’s Chewie free, watching him run off with dogs far too small for him to play rough with. 

“Wow,” is all Rey can say. The best part of the patio is that it overlooks parts of the city, including a park with a shimmering pond. The view is a rarity in such a crowded place. 

“Isn’t it something else?” He mutters, eyes wandering the distance. 

“It is. So how do you know the owner?” Rey asks. Kaydel continues to lead them through the patio and gives Rey another look, this time amused. Ben looks sheepish. 

“Well, truthfully it’s me. My mom opened this shop for Chewie and my father. My dad would never eat a meal without meat but he certainly loved this backyard.” He shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he thinks back to a fond memory. 

Kaydel leads them to the far side of the patio. “I’ll bring you two stools in just a moment,” she hurries to say before rushing back into the restaurant. Within moments a waiter is out with two stools followed promptly by a waitress with two Bloody Mary’s.

Soon they have vegan subs served to them and are drinking a beer and a Bloody Mary each. Chewie sleeps under Rey’s stool while Beebee explores and makes friends. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t been here before.” Rey shakes her head and tucks a loose hair behind her ear before adjusting her overalls. 

“Someone who talks about dogs as much as you do should be here everyday.”

The drinks loosen Rey’s tongue more than she intends. “Well, this place is not accessible. Too hard to RSVP. Too expensive.” 

Ben finishes taking a swig from his beer. Neither of them want to recognize how they’ve been scooting their chairs closer and closer to one another. “Too expensive and what else?” It’s encouraging.

“Well the owner is too fancy. And he let his dog go!”

Ben claps once before hunching over in laughter. “I didn’t mean to.”

At this point Rey is drunk, enjoying herself to the fullest. “Alright, I know. I know you love Chewie, he told me,” she jokes.

“Did he now?”

She giggles. “Yes, he did. And he told me that he likes me.” Even though she is talking about one thing, her and Ben both know she is talking about something else. 

“Well, yes. That’s a given,” Ben teases. 

“Is that so? Then… what does he want to do about that?” She peers over at him from below her lashes while Chewie nudges at her leg. It’s difficult to control her heart rate.

“Excuse me, Mr. Solo?” Kaydel’s voice interrupts the moment. He tears his eyes away from Rey and gives the hostess an irritated look. 

“Yes?”

“Several of the guests want to pay their condolences to you.” She steps aside and indicates towards the small crowd of people standing by and watching Ben. 

He eyes Rey nervously before saying, “I’m sorry, will you excuse me for a moment?”

“Yeah, I’ll just be right here.” She smiles reassuringly. She reaches for the hot sauce bottle, mistaking it for her drink, and tips it to Ben like a toast. He cocks his head to the side and smiles before turning and walking away.

“Did you need anything else?” Kaydel asks.

“No thanks,” Rey responds, mildly embarrassed that she confused her drink with a condiment. 

“What a breath of fresh air.” Kaydel puts her hand comfortably on Ben’s chair. “You’re not like the other ones.”

“Excuse me?”

“I just mean, Ben brings a lot of girls here, buys them drinks, calls them princess,” she says innocently with a shrug.

“Oh… Well I’m just here as a thank you for rescuing his dog,” Rey mumbles, dejected. “I just figured he shouldn’t be alone right now. 

“I see! That makes a lot more sense. But honey, does he look alone right now?” Rey blinks and just like that the girl is strutting away.

Rey can’t even deny the truth- she’s average and a man like that would never want her. Her headache comes back full force and it becomes difficult to breathe. Beebee is there instantly, sensing his owner’s discomfort. Rey fumbles through her pack before grabbing hold of Beebee’s leash and clipping it on. It takes all of Rey’s focus and she feels exhausted by the effort. Getting to her feet seems like an impossibility but she somehow staggers up and begins making her way to the exit. Each step is more difficult than the last but she trudges on, determined to make it out with her dignity still in tact.

She makes it past the first steps of the patio before she loses her balance and would have fallen to the ground if it weren’t for the large hands that catch her. “Rey!” she hears but it sounds so far off and distorted. 

“Open your eyes, Rey!” It’s Ben. She moans, trying to obey but her eyelids feel glued shut. It’s too much and she starts to swat the other person way, sounding much like Chewie had snoring that morning. A gentle but steady grasp locks around her wrists while another hand pries her right eye open. A light flashes in her eye and though it doesn’t last long, it’s agonizing. 

“I think it’s a concussion,” Ben mutters to someone else, clearly irritated. “Rey? Did you hit your head?”

“I… can’t. Err moonlight and you.”

“What? Rey, did you hit your head?” He repeats. 

“Tampons.”

“I think that’s a yes.” Rey is suddenly lifted into the air, all her weight resting against a warm, broad chest. “Rey, you have to stay awake. Stay with me, Rey.” 

The sweat on Rey’s skin cools quickly inside the AC. She focuses on the sensation, finding some clarity in all the confusion. 

Rey hears Ben’s distorted voice grow clearer. “Don’t fall asleep, Rey,” she mumbles to herself. She can hear a chuckle and smiles lightly. 

“Good, Rey. Say it with me.” Mitaka is waiting outside with the car door open. Ben slips Rey into the back seat and then takes the dogs’ leash from one of waiters that came to help when Rey fell. Beebee climbs into Rey’s lap where he laps at her cheek. It helps her finally open her eyes, and the pain subsides considerably. 

“Where are we going?” She inquires, looking out the window. 

“My place. I want to make sure you’re okay and I figured you’d want to get out of such a crowded place.”

“Thanks.” She sighs, thinking back to how she probably made a complete fool of herself. So much for networking with the clients at The Grit. It seems Rey’s luck isn’t changing after all. The car ride there is very silent, with Ben regularly glancing over at Rey in concern. She stares out the window, thinking of how to get out of this situation with the last of her self esteem 

“Err… you can just drop me and Beebee off anywhere,” she tells Mitaka, unsure if her voice was even loud enough to be heard. The driver eyes the rear view mirror nervously. 

“What?” Ben asks, his face almost… angry?

“I don’t want to be a bother anymore,” she explains. “Beebee and I can just walk the rest of the way.”

“Are you mad? I’m not letting you out of my sight. Mitaka, keep towards Alderaan Manor.”

This throws Rey off. “I thought you said you were taking me to your place?”

“That is my place. It belonged to my mother.”

“Senator Organa was your mother? Wait, why does your whole family have different last names?”

“It’s a long story,” he chuckles. 

Rey at this point shouldn’t be surprised that he owns the nicest home in the city, but still! Alderaan Manor is a giant estate with private and public sections with art galleries, museums, pools, gardens, wedding halls, you name it. Within the estate is a mansion where the owners who fund the project live, the Organas. 

It’s too good to be true. 

“Mitaka, can I really trust this man,” Rey jokes. 

Mitaka hesitates, unused to passengers addressing him so often. “Yes, ma’am. Best man I know,” he declares confidently. 

She shakes her head in disbelief. It’s not that she doesn’t believe him, it’s just that she feels lost in fantasy. Her and Beebee are Dorothy and Toto off in Emerald City, meeting the magic wizard. 

“Ben, really. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m feeling better.” It’s only half a lie. 

“Humor me,” he says as if he doesn’t believe her. “Besides, I have something to show you.” 

It takes a whole fifteen minutes after passing through the main gates to reach the mansion, driving, that’s how large the grounds were. Rey can’t help but wonder what it would be like to walk the gardens each day with Beebee. It’s hard not to picture Ben and Chewie there with her after the day she’s had but she knows that’s her living in a fantasy. The hostess was right about her; she’s plain and simple. And mildly concussed. 

Rey notices they pass the mansion’s gates and looks to Ben for an explanation. 

“Patience, Rey. You’re a walker, you should have some.” 

She narrows her eyes at him, but it’s playful and when they lock eyes, it feels like her heart goes out of whack again. This time in a good way. 

“Fine,” she mutters dismissively. 

Ben shakes his head with a mischievous smile. 

They arrive at a brick building with a large yard surrounding it, fenced in with gray pickets. Ben thanks Mitaka as they climb out with Chewie and Beebee. There’s no one else in sight, so Rey let’s the corgi loose, knowing he won’t run off but instead just sniff the area. The dog follows them inside where Rey takes careful steps closer to the center of the room. 

There’s a white tile floor, a bar, and an outdoor patio from what she can see. It’s entirely empty. 

“This is what I wanted to show you,” Ben says, the sound of his voice echoing off the walls. 

“Oh… Thank you?” Rey doesn’t know what to say. It’s just an empty bar. 

He chuckles, amused by her confused expression. He’s gotten very used to that look and at this point seems to be intentionally causing it. “I should explain. First, I didn’t mean to be a jerk yesterday when I ran into you. I was running after Chewie.”

“Ah that makes sense. You know how condescending it is to call someone princess?”

His goofy smile emerges once again. “Yes, but it’s something my father said to the most beautiful woman he knew.”

Rey scoffs immediately. “What a line.” She looks away, crossing her arms. 

“Sorry, I had to! The last part is true though. My father did used to call my mother that.”

“Ben. Why did you bring me here?” Rey sounds exhausted, and the fact that she has work tomorrow only makes her more tired. 

“I want to pick up where we left off.”

“What, Ben?” 

“Remember?”

“Err.. no,” she admits with a grimace. All she can really remember from The Grit is the splitting headache, her encounter with Kaydel, and the portrait of Ben’s family. “Sorry.”

He shakes his head quickly. “No, I’m sorry. Of course you wouldn’t remember. But, do you remember talking about how much Chewie likes you.” His tone conveys something else. 

Rey tries hard to recover the memory, the effort hurting her head but she can picture Ben sipping on beer, loose and relaxed. It comes back to her all at once- Ben was about to tell her how he felt about her. 

“Yes, Ben?” She breathes. 

“I want to hire you.”

“Oh? Oh.” She didn’t expect that but recovers quickly. “Yes?”

“I need someone to manage this business.” He indicates around him. 

“Wait, what?” That is the last thing she expected. 

“I wanted to open something special to honor my father, like The Grit. Rey, seeing you in there, and what you said, it’s inspired me to make another dog bar. One more accessible to the public, like you said.”

“I see.” She is still thoroughly confused. Why did he bring her here?

“I need someone who is passionate about dogs to manage it,” he explains, his gaze intense, filling Rey with a certain heat. 

Rey looks around the empty bar. It’s spacious and it’s easy to imagine a dog door installed by the entrance to the patio. She takes in how opportune this offer is. Beautiful view of the patio and pond, exclusivity, and dogs. There’s nothing more that screams Rey but she hesitates. 

“What about the dogs I care for already?” 

He ponders this for a moment. “How about we offer them a discount to come here?”

She considers this but grimaces, feeling that it isn’t right. What if they don’t have the time to come here? Then Rey realizes something more selfish. How would Beebee and she walk the city if they were stuck here? 

“I don’t know, Ben.” Truthfully, it was always an inefficient system to have one walker as the manager. Maybe Ben could teach her some structure. Suddenly a handful of other logistic problems came to mind.

“I probably couldn’t start for a while because of the business I already have. Besides, I don’t have a car and would have a hard time getting here every day. Plus, even if it is for dogs, Beebee can’t just hang out in a bar all the time. He needs to get out!”

Ben looks up for a moment and Rey relaxes a little, surprised that he’s actually thinking over her words. 

“Rey, what if you lived here? For free, of course. It’s a big place; you’d have your own section of the mansion. Bigger than wherever you are currently, I guarantee. All to yourself.”

Rey is stunned. Some part of her wants to deny the offer and just leave, to get out of the whole situation and forget that the day ever even happened. 

She can’t look away from his face, though, and she recognizes this opportunity as once in a lifetime. Not even once in a lifetime, even rarer. She knows she wants to accept. A better living situation, a higher paying job, and a stable business that she knows will succeed. 

Suddenly, she feels like she has been silent and staring into Ben’s eyes for way too long. She reaches a compromise and crosses her arms. “I want to make this a doggy day care and bar. Somewhere people can come with their dogs, but also leave them to be cared for and walked.” 

“Deal,” he replies instantly. 

Rey looks away and surveys the building again, finally starting to imagine herself actually being in charge of a place like The Grit. She feels hesitant, scared, excited, and as if she is dreaming all at once. This would be a huge change in her life and she can’t even believe it might really happen. 

Her eyes come back to Ben, who is waiting patiently, and she realizes that she was lost in thought for the second time. 

“So it’s a yes?” 

“Uh, what?” She says, forgetting what they were talking about. “Oh, yes, I will take the job!” 

“You’ll be moving here, then?” Ben replies with a growing smile and cocked eyebrow. 

“I’ll do it!” Rey says, becoming more comfortable. When she looks at him, she can’t deny what she feels. Butterflies in her stomach and disbelief painted on her face, she tries to hide her attraction to him and think of him as someone that is hiring her only for a job. But then, how did she even get here? Why was he so interested and persistent?

He offers his hand and this time, she takes it, both of them grinning brightly. 

“How about some dinner to celebrate?” he inquires slyly, but she picks up on the hidden meaning. 

“Alright, flyboy, but I choose where we eat,” she says triumphantly. “And we sit outside so Beebee gets to go!”

He doesn’t hesitate before saying, “Of course! I know just the place.” He smiles knowingly.

“And where’s that?”

“Our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! 
> 
> We are at the end of this fic and nearly at the end of this month,
> 
> I wish you all well <3
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write fluffy fluff but it’s a Dog AU so.... ;)


End file.
